Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical cannula or needle devices which may be used in conjunction with slender cutting devices or stilettes in subcutaneous medical procedures including the dissection, injection, aspiration, and biopsy. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cannula device or cannula/stilette combination which allows for all of these procedures to be achieved atraumatically using the same device.